If Only They Cared
by CommaSplice
Summary: May be PG-13. This is a very loose genre, Chapter 4 is up now,I know that it's been forever and this is avery short chapter but, I've added an original character (centaur). I've also decided to add Draco in sometime in the not so distant future. Yes I pr
1. Default Chapter

Title: If Anyone Cared  
  
Rating: PG - PG13  
  
Summary: This is a story about the fate of a child, and how he was thrown into   
  
another, because nobody cared.  
  
In the midst of summer, the world is hard at work. Stocks rise and fall. People die  
  
and more are born. Problems are created and others are solved. And all good  
  
little children are off school for holiday. This particular summer the fate of one child  
  
was changed. If anyone had called, the authorities would have known that at 5 PM   
  
that Thursday night there had been an explosion on an otherwise quiet street. If   
  
anyone had bothered to lodge a complaint, the police would have learned that a full   
  
scale fight had taken place between guardian and child at the same residence. And   
  
if anyone had cared, the cops would have known that a steaming, murderous man   
  
had dragged the little child into his car and returned the next evening without him.   
  
But no one did, so in the middle of a large clearing, deep in a dark and, in all   
  
probability, dangerous forest a small boy sat with his arms hugging his knees,   
  
humming to himself. Today was his fifth birthday. 


	2. The Death of Fate

Well now that I've introduced you to the story I might as well try to come up with what happens next. I'm not a very organized writer, something my mother is going to try and beat out of me with a classical program this up coming semester shivers I'ld rather just rot my brain with fanfics, but hell, it's better then school, I'm ranting aren't I? Oh well. Anyhows, there are only about three things that I'm certain about in this story, one of them being that Harry (I'm assuming that Harry was the one left in the forest, but you never know) actually survives. I'ld try and write an outline, I really would, but the last time I did that, everything I wrote down seemed boring after I read it once or twice so I gave up that plot, I don't have the longest attention span, but you never know, this one might actually get past the first few chapters. If you have any brains whatsoever you would have figured out by now why my pen name is CommaSplice.  
  
As for a disclaimer:  
  
Though I haven't really mentioned anything from the Harry Potter Books yet, I assume that people and/or places originated by J.K. will eventually show up. Any other stuff from random works of literature belong to there respective authors and the names that I impulsively pull from my fathers E-mail when I'm printing shipping labels belong to, whoever the people happen to be, and absolutely no offence is meant to them by any of the characters that are portrayed with their borrowed names. And now..........  
  
Chapter 2: The Death of Fate  
  
Months had passed since the young child had been left in the forest clearing. He hadn't wandered far from where he had been stranded, always waiting for the day that his uncle would return. Yes, return. It was essential that he believed that his uncle was coming back, that this was just an exstensive punishment for all the wrong he had done. Believeing that his uncle would soon return was the only thing that kept the child from letting go of humanity all together and reverting to the animalistic instinct that was hidden beneath all peoples image of sophistication and such, he had survived through the method of trial and error. When he had one day devoured a bush of a certain berry, the berries that adorned it that is not the vegetation its self, and later had his stomach rebel he had learned to avoid that type berry. This method kept him alive, though barely.  
  
On this particular day, unbeknownst to him, the boy was being watched. He was observed from afar as he scavenged among the foliage, his skin pulled unhealthily tight against his bones. The baggy shirt that he had arrived in the forest with had been abandoned long before, leaving nothing of the boys starvation to guess, as you could count his every rib. He discovered a mushroom in a particullarly dank portion of shrubbery on the edge of what had come to be his clearing. Recognizing it as a morsel that hadn't caused him pain in the past he fell upon it gleefully, with a savagery that had no right to be present in such a young child. As he turned his piercing eyes the way of the unnoticed observers one hissed a comment to the other. "You see!" he exclaimed to his companion. "It's him, he has the scar."   
  
The companion studied the child's forhead for a few moments before reluctantly bobbing her head in recognition of the lightning-bolt shaped scar that dominated the boys features. The youngster quickly made his way to another patch of vegetation out of his observer's view, searching for something more to quench his hunger. "All we have to do is take him down, we can avenge the master!" the first exclaimed excitedly, the second briefly protested. "Tenoch, he's just a little child, and he was even smaller when the master was vanquished, he didn't know what he was doing." The first speaker, or Tenoch as we now know said nothing for several seconds before hissing once more. "Coaxoch..........he killed the master." The second observer, or Coaxoch as she was known, agreed reluctantly.  
  
The boy was crouched down over another of his days findings, about to devour it in turn, when a snake slithered around his ankle, head back and posed to strike, a flicker of regret in her eyes. "Stop!" the boy cried out, fear in his voice, yet in a tone demanding to be obeyed. Suprisingly the reptile did as she was told, shock now replacing the regret showing in her eye's, if such a thing was possible for a cold-blooded creature as herself. Seeing his companion hesitate the second serpent slithered over to assist her. "Coaxoch." he called in the hiss of the reptilian language "Why don't you strike?" The young child was now crouched in front of the pair of snakes. "I don't want to be struck." he protested indignantly. Tenoch gasped, or at least showed the snake equivilant of suprise at the childs parseltounge prone ways. "Tezcacoatl!" he exclaimed, as rattled as a snake can seem without loosing his poise.  
  
Not stopping to question why it was that he could converse with these creatures, the child prattled incessantly, not only starved for food in his months of isolation but also conversation. The two snakes mostly ignored the speech of the youngling as they silently conversed. "Should we strike?" Coaxoch seemed to question with her eyes. "No, perhaps there is hope yet." Tenoch seemingly replied in the same manner. They both tuned back to the childs persistant chatter at the same time. "What are your names anyways?" he had asked. Coaxoch replied sweetly "Forgive me child, I am Coaxoch and this is my mate Tenoch." she bobbed her head toward the other snake. Tenoch slithered forward and hissed a greeting. "Oh I'm-" the child began to introduce himself, but he was cut of by Tenoch. "You , my dear boy, are Tezcacoatl, a king of serpents." he entoned definitely. The child shrugged in acceptance.  
  
That was the day that the fate of young Harry Potter ended.  
  
As the fate of the serpent king, Tezca, started to weave.   
  
And it all could have been avoided..........if someone had cared.  
  
I know it's not as lengthy as it could be, and it's still sort of the prolouge, but at least it's longer then the last chapter. 


	3. Betrayal or Someone Who Cares?

Okay, here I am, updating again, just don't get used to it. I wouldn't normally update this often but my mom just asked me to watch my siblings.....overnight, can you say bad mental images? They obviously do it, because I have five younger brothers and sisters, but that is still a really freaky thought, so I'm writing to try and forget about it. Do keep in mind the condition of my fragile mind set at the moment, and don't blame me if this chapter sucks to the extreme, Ahhhhh.........more bad imagery.  
  
My thanks go out to the reviewers: Immill123, Nicoletta, Serpentine Phoenix and of course the fabulous CommaSplice(yes I review my own stories, I like me to know that I think I'm doing well!)  
  
Sorry for neglecting to mention you in the second chapter, kudos to Nicoletta for reviewing twice!  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own at the moment are a notebook, a discman, and an assortment of 30 odd cd's. I don't even own my thoughts, those were taken over by the aliens who burn off little boy's fingers with their light beams that my three-year-old brother described in great detail.  
  
Chapter 3: Betrayal or Someone Who Cares?  
  
After introductions all around the snakes promptly began attempting to bring their young charge back from the brink of starvation. Oddly enough the young boy appeared to trust them completely. Having been exposed to humans more so then the average snake they had a vauge idea as to what his needs were and set their minds, and deadly venom, to work. After bringing down a series of small fluffy creatures they proceeded to ponder the question of fire, noting from their years around humans that the boys particular species was not accustomed to raw meat. In the mean time the boy, or Tezca as he had come to be called in a short span of mere hours, never ceased his chattering, though both Tenoch and Coaxoch were prone to ignore it.   
  
At one point, after the small game had been collected and dragged back to the clearing, Tenoch had groaned to his mate of how there didn't seem to be any creatures in or around the clearing save themselves. When Coaxoch had pondered why this was out loud, Tezca had answered with a few words that had confused the two serpents. "I didn't want any wild animals in my spot." he had commented, as if this were the most obvious statement in the history of obvious statements. He had then giggled when Coaxoch had inquired as to why they were in the clearing then and he answered laughingly "you're not wild animals!"  
  
A few hours later the serpentine pair had all but forgotten the absurd exchange of words and were soon back to pondering how they could get a fire started. When Tezca had approached them, intending to restart an almost entirely one-sided conversation he overheard them quarreling about how to start a fire. Saddened to see his new friends anything but jovial. The youngling glared at the pile of brush nearby, that the pair had been attempting to light, as if blaming thier lack of sparks on his compaions unhappyness. He cocked his head and glared harder, the brush promptly burst into flames and the serpents turned toward Harry.  
  
The conversation that followed went something like this:  
  
Tenoch, slightly startled: "Did you do that?"  
  
Tezca, nodding gaily: "ya!"  
  
Coaxoch, slightly taken aback by Tezca's unrattled nature: "How?"  
  
Tezca, staring at them as if to question how they could be so thick: "I wanted it to start."  
  
The clearing remained silent for a moment untill Tezca went back to his gay chatter and the two reptiles instructed him in how to prepare the days catch.  
  
Later that night when Tezca was curled up contently, his stomach satisfied for the first time in..........well forever, the Dursley's had never given him much more then he needed to survive on, Coaxoch and Tenoch hissed to each other quietly. "He just WANTS things to happen and they do, he's to dangerous, we should rid ourselves of him now while we can." Tenoch hissed fiercely. "He's powerfull it's true, but that's exactly why we should win him over for our cause, he reminds me of a young Tom, and he has just as much potential, if not more." was Coaxoch's reply. "He was the one that banished Tom to begin with!" exclaimed Tenoch in outrage. "You know as well as I do that Riddle was loosing sight of the purpose anyways, slowly going insane, sometimes I wonder if he brought you down with him." Coaxoch countered. "So now you're speaking AGAINST the master!" Tenoch thundered, that is he thundered as loudly as you can whilst still speaking in whispers. The only responce from his mate was a piercing glare, Tenoch heaved a snakey sigh and complided, Coaxoch always won when it came to matters such as this. "Purhaps he was loosing touch with the goals that he set out to accomplish." he admitted and then with a quick glance towards the child "I'll give him six years, untill he is to start his wizard training, if he isn't sympathetic with our cause by then, or if I catch wind of betrayal..............he's dead.  
  
Coaxoch glowed in triumph.  
  
Perhaps, finally.......there was someone who cared.  
  
Still not that long, but keep in mind my fragile state of mind. Plot ideas would be welcomed. 


	4. Skipping Ahead

Wow, I had forgotten that I'd even written this, but right now I'm stuck on a novel I'm attempting to write for school so hopefully working a bit on this will shake me out of my writers block. I don't exactly remember where I was headed when I started this fic, but I'll do my best to continue seamlessly. However I've decided to skip ahead to his eleventh year of life, hopefully it won't be overly confusing. Good luck to all you readers out there!

Chapter 4: Introduction

Piercing green eyes, hardened yet adorned with a twinkling childish amusement, peered from the brush. They spotted their prey and a malicious yet mischievous grin crossed the face of the young boy who owned the eyes. _This_ time he would not be defeated. He slowed his breath and flexed his fingers in preparation. The centaur in the clearing continued to warily search for the hunter in all directions. Tezca took one last preparing breath and leapt from his hiding place, raising his hands above his head, first clasping them together and then bringing them down around himself, creating a wind that picked him up and left him floating above the ground. Just in time as well because the centaur leaped into action, stomping the ground viciously and causing the earth to tremble for miles around. This caused young Tezca to grin, he hadn't fallen for that neat little trick since their first bout together nearly four years before. After the earth shattering kick of his opponent Tezca dropped his hovering disc of wind and proceeded to direct the trees in which way to thrash, though many were reluctant to act against their centaur friend and went about it in a half hearted sort of way. The centaur in turn attempted to secretively raise up the river behind the boy, but Tezca caught on quickly and called up the winds once more, crashing the water back into it's place. A storm was quickly brewed, both participants contributing to the gathering clouds. Shortly both were attempting to dodge lightning bolts, while simultaneously aiming there own bursts of energy. Tezca attempted to keep a straight face at the sight of his companion dodging the bolts in a jerky sort of dance, the centaur too was having difficulty keeping up the facade of seriousness. Finally a truce was met and the pair collapsed in hilarity.

"Tezca!" a stern was boomed.

Both children froze at the voice of the less kind half of Tezca's parental unit.

"Yes Tenoch?" Tezca replied, bracing himself for the worst.

"Coaxoch wants you at the cave." he said simply.

Tezca breathed a sigh of relief at that. He had simply lost track of the time. Though he couldn't believe that it was time for his lessons already. He simply shrugged it off and turned to his friend for a brief moment.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Tes." he said in parting.

"And next time I'm definitely going to win!" he exclaimed teasingly.

"What makes you so sure?" came the retort.

"'cause I'd never be beaten by a girl!" he exclaimed cheekily, to which Teserract Infinity simply stuck out her small tongue and turned the opposite way, taking off in a gallop and leaving Tezca coughing from the dust she had kicked up and trying to laugh at the same time.


End file.
